


[Podfic] it's the little things that get you

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Canon Relationships, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, OT3 FEELS, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Book: The Hanging Tree, Pre-Book: Lies Sleeping, Sickfic, Slice of Life, cameos from various Usual Suspects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: There are a number of good reasons I didn’t notice Nightingale coming down with something that February. Firstly, we were in the middle of the security clearances for the new civilian staff, secondly, we were in the middle of building the Annex in the courtyard, and thirdly, he’s my boss, not the other way around.
Relationships: Beverley Brook/Peter Grant, Peter Grant & Thomas Nightingale
Kudos: 7
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] it's the little things that get you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it's the little things that get you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206693) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/itsthelittlethingsthatgetyou/it%27s%20the%20little%20things%20that%20get%20you.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/itsthelittlethingsthatgetyou/it%27s%20the%20little%20things%20that%20get%20you.mp3) | 30 MB | 0:44:41  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/itsthelittlethingsthatgetyou/it%27s%20the%20little%20things%20that%20get%20you.m4b)  
  
| 32 MB | 0:44:41


End file.
